Reversal
by Flow-of-Life
Summary: High School AU. She is the moth to his flame. UH. "Something More" rewritten.


**Hello, all! I'm excited to finally give you the finished version of "Something More" (which I went ahead and deleted by the way...). I know that many of you are probably angry at me for not having updated for, like, two years, but believe me when I say I'm mad at myself as well. My motivation for this story had kind of gone down the drain and I had also hit writer's block at the same time. I did, however, finish it eventually! I want to give a special thanks to TheLadyIntegra who gave me a wonderful review and fueled my motivation to pick this up again. Also, thanks to the reviewers of the previous story: Darksknight, Veronica Astoria Hart, Love, and Prylith. Please tell me how you like the full story :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Bleach and its characters go to Kubo Tite. The plot is mine, however.**

* * *

><p>He is the first person she runs into. She is in a new school, in a new country, and she isn't exactly sure how to handle herself. Orihime only knows one person in the entirety of the school, and she has no idea where that person is.<p>

She has just finished filling out her applications and is about to leave. Outside, the rain pours heavily, lightening flashing across the sky every few moments. She grabs her shoes quickly while pulling out her umbrella, thinking about a peanut butter, rice, and broccoli dinner. Except, these are not her shoes. She stares at them blankly. The color scheme is similar, yes, but the shoes she holds are slightly too big and distinctly masculine. Where had she gotten these from again? She's trying to figure that out when he confronts her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks, his cold eyes trained on her.

"Oh, um..." It takes her a minute to respond. Not only is she incredibly nervous, but he is a lot to take in.

Orihime had always loved adventure. She loved anything out of the ordinary. She dreamt of giant robot-Godzillas destroying cities whole, heroes who were aliens instead of fine young princes on horses, and the world's largest donut. The man before her is something beyond her wildest imagination, and she is in awe.

He seems to get bored with her rather quickly in the moments she gathers her thoughts. He snatches the shoes away from her, promptly changing into them.

"Er..um…sorry?" Orihime laughs nervously, "I'm new here and I wasn't really looking and, um, hi. I'm Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you." He doesn't reply, instead moves towards the exit. She notices he doesn't have an umbrella. "Um…do you not have an umbrella? Do you want to share with me?"

He doesn't even look back at her as he answers, "No." He leaves her in the empty hallway without another word. She watches him silently, offhandedly wondering if he is going to get sick. She shrugs off her worry. Now, where did she put her shoes?

* * *

><p>A few days later, on her first day of class, her teacher unsurprisingly has her introduce herself.<p>

"Hello. My name is Inoue Orihime. I'm Japanese, but I was born in the United States. Please treat me well." She bows swiftly.

Her classmates are kind. None of them make any comments on her hair color, and they talk to her easily. She notices that the man she had run into earlier is in her class as well, but he is on the other side of the classroom, immersed in a book, and she is too busy answering questions about the United States to think much about him.

* * *

><p>Her parents had both been born in Japan. They had moved to the United States a few years before she had been born.<p>

Her father had gone to a university in the United States before returning to Japan and meeting her mother. A few years after her mother had given birth to her older brother, her father received an offer from an old friend he'd been keeping in touch with from his college days. His friend had decided to embark on the dream the two had created back then: to start their own business. He offered her father a partnership. He agreed.

And so they had packed up and moved to the United States. Her dad, mom, and brother, Sora. She was born years after that, growing up with a Japanese heritage in another country. She knew plenty of Japanese, her parents had made sure of that. She knew the customs, the traditions, and what life there was like.

However, she went to school, made friends, studied hard, and played with her brother in America. She grew up in the United States.

And then, when she was sixteen years old, her parents and brother died. The police told her a fire had broken out and none of them had been able to escape. She had been in school. She was to live with an aunt she had never met in Japan.

Two days after that, she left on an airplane with no belongings. Everything she had owned had burned down with her family.

* * *

><p>Orihime's flight landed earlier than expected. Her aunt was nowhere to be found, and Orihime had no idea about anything.<p>

Stupidly, she wanders out of the airport, and a couple of thugs pick her out as easy prey. They yank on her hair and laugh as she struggles.

It's not as if Orihime can't handle them herself—she's a black belt in karate. But she is so disoriented from the fast Japanese and the new country and her nowhere-to-be-found relative that she isn't able to do anything.

A flash of black hair and a few punches sends the thugs running.

It's a girl around her own age. "Are you okay?" she asks, reaching out to help Orihime up.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." She wants to say a lot more, but is nervous about her Japanese.

The girl smiles at her. "I'm Tatsuki."

It's the start of her first friendship in her new life.

Tatsuki helps her out at the airport, screaming at airport officials and having them find Orihime's aunt.

It turns out that Tatsuki goes to the same school Orihime is about to begin. Orihime never felt more relieved in her life.

"Maybe we'll be in the same class," Tatsuki points out.

"I hope so!"

* * *

><p>To her joy, Tatsuki is in her class. She introduces Orihime to her friends during lunch.<p>

"This is Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Ishida, Sado…"

Orihime gets along with all of them well. Asano-kun is a lot to take in, but combined with Mizuiro's comments and Kurosaki-kun's annoyance, they make her laugh a lot.

She is glad she was able to make so many friends on her first day. In fact, she has so much fun that she doesn't want to go home at the end of the day. Though, she doesn't think anyone would have wanted to go home to her aunt.

* * *

><p>That night, as Orihime is taking a walk around the neighborhood—no, she did not sneak out to get away from her aunt—she hears some noises coming from in between two nearby buildings.<p>

Against her better judgment, whom she rarely listens to anyway, she checks it out.

Leaning around the edge of an apartment building, she spots a couple of rough looking guys standing in a circle. Her eyes widen. They surround the man whose shoes she had accidentally grabbed a few days ago. She wonders if she should call out to him, but sensing the tension in the air, she decides against it.

"Yer gonna pay me back fer the other day, green bean," one of the guys says, smirking. "I have ya outnumbered."

_Green bean?_ she wonders. _Is that some sort of nickname? It's so cute!_ Yet, from her experience with him earlier, she can't really imagine him as someone who would enjoy such an adorable nickname.

The green-eyed man looks bored. "You're in my way, _trash_."

Orihime blinks, and before she can realize what is happening, all of the men around him are unconscious on the ground. She stares in awe.

The man walks forward, as if there aren't several bodies scattered around him, his eyes as impassive as ever.

Her back straightens as he catches sight of her. But as her eyes meet his for a brief moment, she understands. She understands that, to him, she doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if she had seen what he had just done or not. After all, to him, she is nothing more than a piece of trash.

And once again, her curiosity is ignited.

* * *

><p>The next day, the man she'd become so curious about doesn't show up. She wonders if he is sick, but lets it go.<p>

Except, he doesn't come to class the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after that.

After a week, Orihime questions Tatsuki about him.

"You mean Ulquiorra?" she asks.

"Is that his name? It's so pretty!" Orihime exclaims, clapping her hands.

"Unusual is more like it. Don't worry about him," Tatsuki says, rolling her eyes. "He disappears like this all the time. Not to mention, he isn't the type of guy you want to hang out with."

"What do you mean, Tatsuki?" Though thinking back, it isn't really much of a surprise.

"It doesn't matter," Ishida interrupts. "He'll come back eventually, and he doesn't really like other people's company anyway."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Orihime is finally starting to get settled into her new life. She has great friends, great grades, and an aunt that is never really around long enough for her to have to avoid.<p>

Orihime also started having feelings for Kurosaki-kun.

Soon after starting school, Orihime had asked for a job at a clinic nearby her house. She had been looking for something to do that got her away from her aunt, and thought it would be a nice job that would introduce her to a career in medicine. To her surprise, it turned out the clinic was owned by Kurosaki-kun's father. Orihime would never have believed it if she hadn't seen them with her own eyes. Kurosaki-san was a whole lot different than Kurosaki-kun.

During her time at the clinic, Orihime learned two things. One, that she was not at all cut out to be a doctor, and two, that despite Kurosaki-kun's rough exterior, he was a sweet person who liked to help others out. He was like one of those heroes from the stories her brother used to tell her at night. Except Kurosaki-kun wasn't very good with girls, or understanding their feelings.

However, after seeing his interactions with Kuchiki-san for so many weeks, it was clear to Orihime that despite how much Kurosaki-kun denied it, he had feelings for the short, dark-haired girl. Orihime had many bouts of jealousy, but she eventually realized there really wasn't much she could do. Kurosaki-kun didn't like her the same way he liked Kuchiki-san.

The only ones who knew of her feelings were Tatsuki, who supported her in the best way she could, and Matsumoto Rangiku, an upperclassman who had caught Orihime crying in a bathroom stall one evening after school.

Orihime decided to keep her feelings to herself. She quit her job at the clinic, though uncomfortable with Kurosaki-san's crying and begging for her not to leave him (she was like his third daughter). She told him, as gently as she could, that the job simply wasn't for her, and that she wanted to find another way to help people that she could enjoy. Surprisingly, he had understood and let her go.

To keep her mind off of Kurosaki-kun and her feelings, Orihime spent more and more time with Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun. She also found a new job at a bakery which she really enjoyed.

A few more weeks passed, filled with friends, bread, tests, and lessening amounts of romantic angst.

And absolutely no Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>He does come back, though, eventually; just like Ishida-kun said he would. Orihime awkwardly stares at him all day. Even her teacher notices, resulting in her being called on more often in order to keep her mind on school work. If Ulquiorra himself noticed, Orihime doesn't know. He acts the same throughout the entire day, either bored or reading a book. But, having not seen him in so long, Orihime forgot how unique and awe-inspiring he was. As he sits in front of her now, she can't help but be drawn to him. She, does, however, wish she could see his eyes from her seat.<p>

During lunch, Orihime hesitantly sits down with her friends. Usually they eat on the roof, but the janitor had forbidden them from doing so that day, and so they had found themselves on the front steps of the school. Orihime can see Ulquiorra on the far right of the school, sitting under a tree, reading. She continues staring at him.

"Still curious, huh?" Mizuiro comments.

"He _was_ gone quite a bit longer than usual…"mutters Tatsuki.

"I…" says Orihime tentatively, "I want to go sit with him."

Tatsuki blinks. "Why?"

Orihime tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just that…he seems so…I just want to talk to him."

"Well, he won't want to talk to you," says Tatsuki.

"That's for sure," Asano laughs.

"If she wants to go over there, then let her go," says Kurosaki-kun, taking a bite from his apple.

"I agree," Kuchiki-san says, sitting down next to him.

"If he does anything to her, I'll just beat him up," Kurosaki-kun continues.

"AS IF YOU COULD!" the group yells. Orihime watches as Kuchiki-san kicks Kurosaki-kun into the railing.

"Idiot!" she mutters.

"What the hell was that for Rukia?" Kurosaki-kun screams, rubbing his head.

"You can't beat him up on school grounds, you'll get suspended! At least wait until after school, idiot."

"That's what you were worried about!" someone shouts.

Orihime laughs softly and makes her way towards Ulquiorra. When she arrives though, she is unsure of what to do.

"Um…Hi, I'm Orihime." She stands there awkwardly and reintroduces herself as Ulquiorra doesn't acknowledge her. She doesn't think he would remember her from that day a few weeks ago anyway.

"May I sit with you?" She asks.

His eyes slowly drag upwards until they meet with hers. They still tell her the same thing they always have: that she's trash. "Woman," he starts, "do what you want. It does not matter to me."

Well, it wasn't a _no_. She settles down next to him. Realizing how hungry she truly is, Orihime pulls out her bento and digs in. She feels Ulquiorra's eyes on her.

"It's rice with avocado, cinnamon, and bean sprouts. Would you like some?" she asks, holding out her food.

He looks as if he's caught between insulting her and ignoring her. In the end, he decides neither. "No," he says quietly, looking away.

"Your loss," Orihime hums, already back to gulping down her food.

When she finishes, Orihime feels more relaxed than she ever has. "Mmmmm. That was yummy. Hey Ulquiorra," she turns towards him, "how come you don't have any food?"

"I'm not hungry," is all he says. His eyes are still locked on the book, the same one he had back on her first day of class.

"What book is that?"

His eyebrows come together. "Woman, stop asking me meaningless questions." He still doesn't look at her.

Orihime glances at him curiously for a few moments and opens her mouth to say something. Ulquiorra snaps his book shut and gets up.

Looking around, Orihime notices that students have started heading back inside. "Ooh, it's time to go back." Cleaning up and putting her things away, Orihime catches up with Ulquiorra.

Smiling up at him, she asks, "Can I sit with you again tomorrow?"

He glances at her through the corner of his eye. "I have already told you, you can do whatever you like. It makes no difference to me."

* * *

><p>It becomes a habit of hers, sitting with him during lunch. She makes sure to spend time with her friends as well, but she always looks forward to lunch. He rarely ever brings food for himself, so Orihime takes it upon herself to do so. He hadn't asked her to, something he makes sure she realizes when she tries to get him to eat something she'd prepared. Thinking that maybe he was another one of those people that didn't enjoy her taste in food, she starts bringing leftover bread from the bakery for him. After reassuring him she doesn't bake it herself, he begins warming up to it, eating it just as quickly as Ishida-kun and Sado-kun do.<p>

It seems like the only one who could truly appreciate her food was Rangiku-sempai. But Orihime doesn't mind; it means she has an excuse to spend more time with her friend whom she doesn't see much of during the school day.

Orihime still can't get a lot out of Ulquiorra, but she knows she'll get there with him eventually. No one opens up completely overnight, and Orihime already knows that she is the closest person to him within their school. She likes to think that she is special to him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Orihime's belief is confirmed.<p>

"Inoue, could I talk to you for a second?" Her teacher asks her after class.

"Sure, Sensei. Is there something wrong?" Orihime is a little nervous. She's never been called out by a teacher like this before.

"No, no. I just wanted to ask you something. About the project we're going to be doing…would you mind being Ulquiorra's partner?"

_Is that what this is about?_ "No, I wouldn't mind. I would love to be his partner!"

"Great!" he smiles, "I'm glad this worked out. Ulquiorra was adamant about you being the only one he would work with."

And, without knowing it, Ulquiorra made Orihime's day.

* * *

><p>She doesn't see him again until after the weekend. She is so excited, so elated, that she holds herself back from sitting next to him at lunch that day. She knows that if she isn't able to control her excitement, Ulquiorra would simply push her away. After all, she understands his dislike of overly emotional things.<p>

After school she feels reasonably under control and doesn't hesitate to catch up with him as he walks home for the day. He glances at her quickly but makes no comment as she strolls alongside him.

"So…" she starts, watching him from the corner of her eyes. The sun reflects off his eyes, highlighting their vivid color and giving them a depth she rarely saw before. It takes her a moment to catch her breath, her heart beating way too fast. "Partner!" she blurts out, in a manner so ungraceful her whole face warms red and she has to hide it under her sleeves out of embarrassment. It is only when she finally looks up from behind her thin coat that she notices Ulquiorra had stopped walking.

Her eyes turn to his as she stops as well, standing a few feet ahead.

"Woman." His eyes are unreadable. She readies herself for the lecture on her emotions that is sure to come, but whatever he is about to say is cut off by the loud sounds around the corner.

She tenses, whipping her head in that direction as the screams and scuffles continue. She recognizes those voices. She recognizes the yells, and the grunts of pain, and the loud, labored breathing. _They're fighting_.

She begins to run. She needs to help them, her friends. Whoever they may be fighting, for whatever reason they may be fighting, she only knows she needs to help them. She can't seem to go fast enough, can't seem to stop their pain soon enough. And just as she catches a glimpse of unmistakable orange hair, there is a cold, pale hand around her bicep, pulling her back, pulling her away, and she is _angry_.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asks calmly. She struggles against his grip and he lets her go immediately. There is something dangerous in his eyes, however, that prompts her to stay, even though every inch of her body, mind, and soul is screaming at her to leave.

"I'm going to help them," she responds firmly, meeting his frosty eyes with a look of determination.

"Why?" It is the first time she has ever seen him so confused. "Why does it matter? They are already hurt. They will continue to get hurt as long as they continue to be foolish. Your presence will not change anything."

Orihime knows he is not talking about her ability as a fighter, but her rage flares anyway. "But I can share the burden of that pain, can't I? I can help lessen it." She can't stay anymore. Fearful that she may lash out at him if this continues, she twists around to find her friends.

Once again, she is caught by his arms. Except this time he is right against her, hands on her shoulders, leaning down into her. "Why?" he breathes. Something crashes against the building. She hears a loud, _"ICHIGO!" _from Kuchiki-san and she simply _cannot_ stand there any longer.

She slaps him.

"I'm just trying to protect them," she cries, "protect them like you're trying to protect me right now!"

Something within Ulquiorra shatters then, and any desire he had to stop her vanishes. She slips easily from his grip and runs.

* * *

><p>Orihime tries to ignore him the next day. She has a few bumps and bruises, but nothing compared to the others. Afterward, they had all sat down, laughed about it for a while, and yelled at each other. Although she had gotten no lecture from Ulquiorra the previous day, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, and Tatsuki-chan gave her one in his place. They were only worried about her safety, she knew, but their lack of faith in her ability aggravated her. It was not as if they had been fighting death gods or anything (though she did often have day dreams of those sort as well), and she <em>was<em> a black belt in karate!

They don't sit together during lunch, but Ulquiorra waits for her after school.

She eyes him curiously as they walk. She refuses to apologize to him, even if slapping him was going a little too far. And she knows it's too much to ask for him to apologize, so she doesn't know where they stand.

Ulquiorra eventually stops and turns to her. She mimics his actions.

She is surprised as he looks down at her, curious. Curious. About her. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes what it means. She, Inoue Orihime, is no longer trash.

"You were correct yesterday," he says. She looks up at him sharply, not believing her ears. "We're partners for the midterm project."

_Right_, she thinks. "Yes," she says out loud. "Do you have anything in mind? We have a month to get it done, but no time during school."

"We will need to work outside of class, then."

Orihime's eyes widen. "We can't use my house!" Orihime shudders at the thought of her aunt meeting Ulquiorra. "But we could go to the library or something."

He shakes his head, "With all of the supplies we need it would be better to do it at my apartment. We will start tomorrow after school ends."

"Hmm…. Well, I have work around six, but hopefully we can work something out," she agrees.

They walk the rest of the way until they part in silence, with Orihime glancing at Ulquiorra shyly every now and then, somewhat unable to believe his newfound consideration of her.

* * *

><p>She is not sure what to expect when she follows him to his apartment the next day. He lives in a nice part of town, something which unexpectedly surprises her. As he begins to take out his keys on the flight of stairs to the fourth floor, he pauses.<p>

He stares right at her for a moment, causing her to flush. After a few seconds, he speaks, "Do not take anything my roommates say seriously. They are idiots." With that he continues up the stairs, leaving a speechless (and somewhat eager) Orihime behind him.

His apartment is a lot messier than she had imagined. He touches nothing, and she is sure to as well, although she would very much like to, and walks straight down a hallway. A man comes out of the kitchen ahead of them. The sight of him makes her stop. He is taller than anyone she has met before, and especially tall for someone of Japanese heritage. He has long black hair, and Orihime's favorite part, an eye patch covering his left eye. He is sloppily holding a slice of greasy pizza that is quickly disappearing down his throat.

"Well, well, well," he grins. "Whadda we got here?" His right eye settles on her small form, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What's goin' on, Nnoitra?" A grumpy voice follows the eye patch man out of the kitchen. This man is of average height, but has electric blue hair and eyes. He too joins Nnoitra in staring at her, although he is instead slurping down a soft drink rather obnoxiously.

"I'd say it looks like Ulquiorra's finally gonna get laid."

* * *

><p>Orihime isn't too sure of what exactly happened next. All too suddenly she is pushed into another room, alone, with the door slammed shut. She hears quite a bit of cursing, crashing, and yelling. And when Ulquiorra returns and guides her back to his living room, she is surprised to see both of his roommates sitting on the couch looking rather irritated.<p>

Nnoitra's eyes begin to glint mischievously when he notices her. The one with blue hair stands up and mutters something about going out. He grabs his coat and heads out the door. Nnoitra lazily follows after him, stopping in the doorway to say, "Hasta la vista, _Princess_," before he too leaves.

There is a small moment of silence before Orihime nervously speaks. "You have some…interesting friends."

"They are not my _friends_."

Orihime ignores him as she looks around his apartment, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "I've never seen blue hair before."

* * *

><p>They work on their midterm project every day after school at Ulquiorra's apartment. After the first day, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were rarely seen, but the way they smile and laugh at her makes her feel as if she is missing some kind of joke—but Ulquiorra refuses to talk to her about it, so she moves on.<p>

* * *

><p>To her surprise, Ulquiorra starts making a habit of walking her to the bakery from his apartment. She wonders if he just really enjoys the bread—not that she could blame him—as he always buys something before he leaves, often being Orihime's first customer. She secretly thinks it is very cute.<p>

* * *

><p>"Woman." Ulquiorra looks sharply at Orihime one day while he walks her to the bakery.<p>

"Hmm..." Orihime replies, pulled out of deep thoughts.

"What is wrong?"

She blinks. "What do you mean?" They cross the street, and Orihime almost jumps out of her socks as a driver blazes past the stop sign.

Ulquiorra glares at the retreating back end of the car. "Usually you are humming Christmas carols by now."

"Oh." She doesn't recall humming on purpose, but Ulquiorra doesn't make things up. "It's just that...my aunt..." Orihime struggles with the words for a moment. She had told Ulquiorra of the estranged relationship between her and her aunt a while ago, but… "She gave me a fish."

Ulquiorra stares at her, as if he cannot comprehend the situation. "A fish?"

Orihime nods, brushing her orange hair behind her ear. "Yeah. Like a pet. I've decided to name him Myrtletron Beeswax III."

"The third? Have there been others named Myrtletron Beeswax?"

"Well, Myrtle's father was named Myrtletron Beeswax II, and his father before him, the original, was proudly called Myrtletron Beeswax the Great. He won countless battles against the Squid Army."

"I see." The corner of his mouth is slightly upturned, and she knows later she will be able to tell him of Myrtletron Beeswax the Great's many conquests into Squid territory.

She decides this is what she likes most about talking with Ulquiorra. Most people would think she is just being silly, but Ulquiorra always takes her thoughts and ideas seriously, and recognizes all the thought she puts into creating these stories. He tries to understand her, and that means a lot.

Just as they approach the bakery—Orihime can already smell the fresh bread—Ulquiorra speaks again, "Perhaps your Aunt is simply trying to have you home more often. If you have a pet to take care of, you will likely stay home longer."

The thought of it makes her uncomfortable. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>A little more than a week after starting the project, Orihime and Ulquiorra are nearly finished. <em>Ulquiorra is a fast worker<em>, Orihime thinks, stretching her arms. She sits up, leaning back against the coffee table. To Orihime, projects were more fun when done on the floor.

"We have six minutes to present," says Orihime, once she sees Ulquiorra emerge from the kitchen with some tea. She takes a cup from him gratefully. "How do you want to split up the presentation? Do you want to switch back and forth or just split it in half?" She wishes there were more snacks, but she finished the last bag of chips an hour ago. Her stomach grumbles softly, and she blushes, though she is sure it was too quiet for Ulquiorra to hear.

"I will do the second half." He lifts himself from his place next to her and walks to another room. He returns soon, handing her a package of strawberry Pocky.

Orihime looks at him in confusion. "I thought I finished all of your snacks!"

"They are Grimmjow's. He will not miss them," Ulquiorra says bluntly. Orihime does not believe him, and feels slightly bad for Grimmjow-san, but it's _strawberry Pocky_, and she is hungry, and she trusts Ulquiorra, so she rips open the box anyway. She hands one to Ulquiorra before taking one for herself.

"I'm really happy with the way this turned out," Orihime gushes, looking at their poster, which came out fantastic due to the combination of Ulquiorra's perfectionism and her creativity. The dialogue they wrote for the presentation was also well done, in her opinion. "I've already memorized all of the lines, too! In fact, I could probably give the whole presentation myself." She grins, looking up at him, "You could just stand there and be eye candy, maybe point to some stuff…like, like Vanna White!"

The look in his eyes tells her he would rather be tickled by Kurosaki-kun than be eye candy for _anyone_, but he lets it slide and instead asks, "Who?"

* * *

><p>Orihime can't help but be slightly sad when they finish the project. Though she and Ulquiorra still eat lunch together, she finds herself missing his presence as she pulls her coat tight against her shoulders and exits the school. Although she did not have work that day, the sewing club was still in full swing. She enjoyed sewing—not as much as Ishida-kun, but that was a very difficult level to obtain—but the hour had passed quickly, and she is now left with nothing to do but return home. Which she does not want to do. At all. Orihime wishes she could hang out with Ulquiorra at his apartment again.<p>

Well, there was no reason why she couldn't. As she makes her way toward his apartment, she calls him to make sure he's there. He doesn't pick up. Sighing, Orihime tries to rethink her plans. But, she is already right in front of the building, and she doesn't believe he would mind at all.

She is shocked when a tall woman with sea-foam green hair and a pink tattoo across her face opens the door. Orihime thinks she should be used to Ulquiorra's…unique taste in friends by now, but she isn't, so she stares slightly longer than appropriate. The woman's eyes widen when she looks down at her. "You must be Orihime-chan!" Her voice is sweet and friendly and nothing like Ulquiorra or either of his roommates.

"Um…yeah, that's me." She spots Nnoitra in the background, but he is sitting on the couch, looking quite angry, and doesn't seem to have noticed Orihime's presence yet. "Is Ulquiorra-ku—Ulquiorra here?" Ulquiorra hadn't liked her calling him Ulquiorra-kun for some reason.

"Nope, sorry. He went out with Grimmjow like half an hour ago. I don't know when he'll be back. I'm Nelliel by the way. You can just call me Nel." She smiles nicely, in a way that tells Orihime she already considers them friends. "Do you wanna come inside?" Nel pulls back, opening the door to let her in. Orihime catches sight of Nnoitra once again, except he sees her now and is openly glaring. Orihime doesn't really understand his anger—he usually ignores her whenever she is around—until she looks back at Nelliel and tries to put two and two together.

"Ah…are you by chance Nnoitra-san's girlfriend?" The look of outrage on their faces causes her to regret her question immediately.

Nnoitra stands up violently, making his way over to the two girls. "Who the hell would date this bitch?!" he yells, knocking over the coffee table.

Nelliel snorts, "As if. I'm just babysitting this brat while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are out."

Nnoitra doesn't take well to that. He comes at Nel, leering and pulling a knife out of nowhere. Orihime's eyes are so huge they take up most of her face. Nelliel calmly pushes Orihime out of the way, dodges Nnoitra's attack, and punches him hard enough in the spleen to knock him out. Orihime doesn't quite know what to say, but she does wonder if Nnoitra is still alive.

Noticing Orihime's plight, Nelliel motions her toward the kitchen. "Don't worry about Nnoitra. He's a pig, but I'll keep him in check. You hungry?"

She isn't, but follows Nelliel anyway. Nel hums while pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich. "What do you want on yours?" Somehow, Nel manages to keep a straight face while adding both banana peppers and banana chunks, soy sauce, and celery to Orihime's sandwich.

They eat quietly for a few minutes, with Orihime trying desperately not to look at the unconscious body of Nnoitra blocking the front entrance. His mouth his hanging open slightly, and she is able to make out a tattoo of the number five on his tongue.

"Ow," she murmurs, unconsciously bringing her hand to her tongue.

"Oh, you noticed his tattoo." Nelliel rolls her eyes, "He was so excited when he got ranked at five. But he's more of a beast than a fighter. No way he'll ever beat Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime questions.

"Hmm…?" Nelliel leans in toward Orihime, her hand cradling her jaw as she smiles suggestively, "He's shown you his tattoo, right? With what Grimmjow and Nnoitra have been telling me, you must have gotten that far by now!"

Orihime is sure Ulquiorra doesn't have a tattoo on his tongue, or anywhere on his face or hands. She flushes, the heat rising rapidly to her face—though more at thoughts of where Ulquiorra could be hiding such a tattoo than at the implications of Nel's words—and pulls herself away from the prying woman.

She twiddles with her fingers and looks down, "I…we—we don't…" She stutters, causing her face to glow even redder. She can only thank God Nnoitra-san is unconscious and unable to provide any input to the conversation.

"What nonsense are you filling in my partner's head, Nelliel?" Ulquiorra's voice pulls Orihime out of her stupor. However, looking at his pale face only causes her to blush harder. She needs to get away from him for a while.

It takes four days before she finally able to converse with him normally again. Nelliel's whispers of "It's not anywhere too inappropriate…" and "You know he has a six-pack?" as she left that night did not help.

* * *

><p>"You and Grimmjow-san and Nnoitra-san and Nel-chan sure have a lot of tattoos." She brings it up during lunch a week before their presentation. Her eyes trace the marks from his eyes to his jaw.<p>

He shrugs. "It's a part of our business."

Ulquiorra never talks about his job, and that he is opening up to her more about it now makes her extremely happy. He had only ever told her he owed his boss a debt, and that he was sometimes called out to work during the school week because of it. In fact, Ulquiorra had missed so much school that he'd repeated years. Ulquiorra was almost two years older than her.

"What exactly do you guys do?" Orihime had figured out on her own that Ulquiorra only shared an apartment with Grimmjow and Nnoitra because it was required as part of his job. And Nel-chan mentioned working with the guys part-time.

He is quiet for a moment before answering. "Delivery."

She doesn't push him to tell her more, though she wants to ask him what being ranked as fighters has to do with delivering things.

* * *

><p>The weekend before their presentation, she surprises him by asking him to spend Saturday with her. Ulquiorra doesn't have many hobbies, and she spent many nights staying up late, trying to decide between taking him to a suspense film, a museum, or the park, which had hung up lights for the winter. It was his birthday after all, even if she was sure he didn't remember (because birth dates were not important to him), and she was sure he wouldn't say no, even if she tried to take him somewhere he wouldn't really enjoy. But, she knew him, liked to think she knew him better than anyone else, and wanted him to be able enjoy himself completely.<p>

Thankfully, Ulquiorra didn't have work. He agreed, as she knew he would, and they decided to meet by the station at ten in the morning.

* * *

><p>Although she tells herself it isn't a date, Orihime can't help but dress nicely in a light green wool dress with black stockings and a winter cap so deep green it matches his eyes. She stares at herself in the mirror. Green and black. Just like him. She smiles happily before snatching her jacket and shrugging it on. Ulquiorra is a very punctual person and she doesn't want to be late.<p>

Orihime ends up taking him to the museum. It is much colder outside than she expected, and it is the destination with the least walking involved. She is, however, glad the cold winter air is an excuse for the redness of her face as they make their way there. Ulquiorra had stared at her slightly longer than usual when she had arrived, and fire seemed to scorch her body whenever his eyes met hers. Oh, did she love his eyes.

Orihime is also glad she forgot to wear gloves when his cool hand brushes against hers gently before capturing it within his. She intertwines their fingers, unable to stop the wide smile stretching across her face. This time, when their eyes meet, his usual intensity is replaced by a tenderness she has never seen before, and she wishes to live in this moment with him forever.

* * *

><p>With the exception of her one bathroom break, Orihime and Ulquiorra never let go of each other's hand. His apartment is on the way back to her house from the station, so she walks him to his building. They walk leisurely. Neither wants their time together to end.<p>

But the door is two feet away, and it is time to say goodbye. Impulsively, she hugs him, her hands wrapping around his shoulders and drawing him tightly against her. He is warm, but she already knows this. Despite his cold exterior, Ulquiorra is a warm person. He stiffens, and she can tell he is holding something back from her, can tell he has something to say. But the moment passes, and he is unable to express himself. Instead, his arms return her embrace, hugging her around the waist. He buries his face in her hair and relaxes, breathing her in.

They hold each other, bask within one another, for one minute, then two, then five. Finally, she presses her lips against his cheek, murmuring, "Happy birthday, Ulquiorra-kun." She moves to pull away, but his right arm tightens around her waist, his other hand cupping her jaw. His thumb caresses her cheekbone as he memorizes her face. Kind brown eyes. Red cheeks. Small nose. Lips. Before she can react, he is leaning in towards her, noses brushing. He pauses suddenly, glancing up into her eyes with a stern expression. She smiles sweetly, and it is all the permission he needs before he kisses her softly. It lasts only for a second, but her entire body is tingling, her knees weak. It lasts only for a second, but the depth of Ulquiorra's feelings echoes within her. Her whole body burns, and her chest tightens. He is thunder in her heart, and, so lost in his touch, she misses his faint "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>He doesn't come Monday, the first day of presentations. She is angry. Angry that he didn't show up, angry that he didn't tell her he wasn't going to show up. She calls him, several times. But he never picks up. She goes to his apartment, but no one is home. Frustrated, she rants about him to Myrtletron Beeswax III. The shiny pink fish doesn't seem to agree with her. He likes Ulquiorra. How could he not? She only ever told him the good things.<p>

* * *

><p>Wednesday comes. Ulquiorra is still absent, and she is forced to do the entire presentation by herself. Although she had joked about being able to, she had assumed Ulquiorra would at least be present. Now, he isn't even there to be eye candy.<p>

Unlike Myrtle, her friends do comment on how much of a jerk Ulquiorra is. It doesn't make her feel any better. Tatsuki-chan, whom she had told about her feelings and their kiss, is as sympathetic as possible. They all go out for ice cream, though she suspects many of her friends come out of fear of Tatsuki. But it cheers her up, and she finds herself laughing at one of Mizuiro's jokes while Tatsuki fights off Chizuru-chan's attempts to hug Orihime. Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san announce they have started dating (the amount of blush on Kurosaki-kun's face makes her giggle), and she, along with the others, pretends she hasn't known this for weeks.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after his disappearance, her heartache is nearly uncontrollable.<p>

Sado-kun is the first to notice. He pulls her aside one afternoon, right before the start of Winter break, and asks her if she is okay. She wants to tell him. She wants to tell him she can't sleep at night out of worry. She wants to tell him she fears Ulquiorra is hurt—or worse, dead. She wants to tell him that even though Ulquiorra has been gone longer than this before, the _worry_, and the _fear,_ and the _not knowing_ are too much for her and that she is so, _so _scared of once again losing someone who is so special to her.

Instead, she holds back her tears and is somehow able to calmly tell him she is okay. She is trying to keep Ulquiorra's trust, but it hurts.

As if he understands, Sado-kun smiles and pats her head. "He'll be back," he says.

She hopes he's right. She wants Ulquiorra to be okay, to be safe.

That night, as she lays in her bed, she chants over and over in her head that Ulquiorra is strong, that Ulquiorra is smart and resourceful, that Ulquiorra would do anything in his power to come back to her. When she finally falls asleep, there are tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly, her aunt comes to talk with her in the morning.<p>

She looks awkwardly around Orihime's room as she sits on the bed, unable to focus on any one thing. Her aunt is older, with short, puffy silver-gray hair and small brown eyes. She's the type of lady who neither frowned nor smiled her entire life to avoid wrinkles, so her face is smooth.

"Orihime," she calls, finally, beckoning her over to the bed, "sit with me."

Orihime, though uncomfortable, obliges. "Yes, oba-san."

"Listen, my child," she begins. "You and I, we are very much alike." Orihime tries to speak, but her aunt shushes her. "Let me talk. We are alike. I lost my husband when I was very young. I never remarried. I never had children. I kept myself locked in this home I built with him, always unhappy. He left me enough money to spend the rest of my life doing whatever I want—but I only ever wanted him to return to me.

"But even in my loneliness, I had my younger brother, your father. He would call me every day. There was not a day he ever missed, until the day he died." She spoke quietly now, her voice as soft as a feather, "When I received the news, this old lady felt like she was meant to be alone for the rest of her life. Everyone around me dies and leaves my side. It is better not to love, and not to keep a family at all, I thought.

"Then you were sent to me. The moment I saw you, I knew we were the same. You wanted nothing to do with me and I wanted nothing to do with you. My dear, you have lost people who were very important to you. As have I. But as I watched you start to flourish within the last few months, I understood I was wrong.

"Recently, you have been feeling down. I have seen it. You have created some happiness here, Orihime," she says, clasping Orihime's hands tightly in hers. Her aunt's hands were frail and thin, but warm. "That is good. I wish I had also been given the strength to do so. Instead, I spent my time pining after something which would never happen. But I have been given a second chance with you, Orihime. We are _family_. I am scared, as I'm sure you are, that if we come to love one another, our deaths will break us once again. But I want to live again. I have spent too long pushing others away. You are my brother's daughter. You are already as dear to me as he was, and I cannot run from that forever." She lets go of Orihime's hands to stroke her hair gently. "Let us put this wretched past behind us and start anew, huh?" Her eyes are like honey, warm and soft and sweet.

Orihime sobs, so suddenly and so openly. _No_, she wants to say. _I don't want to lose my family again! I can't go through that again!_ She wants to scream. But then her aunt's arms come around her and she is crying into her shoulder, spilling everything. She doesn't know if her aunt can understand everything she says—how painful it was losing her parents and brother, how sad she was leaving her friends and future and everything she had ever known behind for another country, how amazing Tatsuki-chan and the rest of her new friends were, and finally, how much she cared for Ulquiorra-kun and her fears of him never returning.

Her aunt pats her back gently before wiping away her tears. "Come," she says, "let me make you some tea. Then you can tell me more about this boyfriend of yours." Her aunt is teasing her. There is a small smile on her face—it reminds her of Ulquiorra. The smile of those not used to smiling.

* * *

><p>A flash of blue hair jolts Orihime as she looks for a Christmas gift for Ulquiorra. He still hasn't come back, but she has resolved to get one anyway.<p>

Without thinking, she runs after it. There is only one person she knows with blue hair, and she hasn't seen him in nearly a month.

She chases him down to a convenient store. By the time she arrives, she is huffing and puffing and wondering when she got so out of shape. He's at the counter with a large load of snacks. She confronts him the moment he steps out the door.

"Whoa…if it ain't the Princess," he grins. "Long time no see."

"Where's Ulquiorra-kun?!" She tries to ask calmly, but it comes out as more of a yell.

His smirk grows, "Ulquiorra-kun? Does he let you call him that?" Grimmjow laughs boisterously, "Man, is that guy whipped."

"Grimmjow-san!" she screams, annoyed. But then she notices the first-aid mixed in with the snacks. She goes cold. "Is…Is Ulquiorra-kun alright?" Grimmjow notices the fear in her eyes.

"Fit as a fiddle," he mutters, looking away. "Just got a few cuts and scrapes, s'all."

Her eyes widen, knowing that what they called scrapes were much more likely to be serious injuries. "Let me see him," she says, clutching his sleeve and preventing him from leaving.

"Whaaa..There's no way the freak would want me to—"

Orihime tightens her grip on his jacket. "_Take me to Ulquiorra-kun. Now."_

* * *

><p>She's hysterical when she sees him. He lies in his bed, bruised and bleeding. Even his breathing is labored.<p>

Nelliel looks up when Orihime enters the room, eyes wide with surprise. "Orihime-chan," she whispers, "I know how you feel but I don't think now is a good time…"

Orihime pushes past Nel, then stops. "You can leave, Nel-chan. Let me handle this." It takes everything within her not to break down. Her eyes never leave Ulquiorra's form.

"But—" Nelliel starts. Orihime, however, simply pushes her toward the door. She leaves hesitantly, quietly closing the door behind her.

Nelliel's earlier outburst, however, wakes Ulquiorra. His eyes open groggily, landing on Orihime's own worried ones.

"Orihime?" It is the first time she has ever heard him say her name. She can't stop the few tears that trail down her cheeks.

She rushes over to his side. "Oh, Ulquiorra-kun!" She wishes she could hug him, but is afraid she'll only hurt him further. "I'm going to fix you up," she says, brushing her tears away. She has never been happier to have worked at the Kurosaki's clinic than now.

Bringing out the first-aid she took from Grimmjow, she gets to work.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve before Ulquiorra looks even remotely healthy again. Orihime has visited him every day, helping him change his bandages and wash his wounds. She also noticed that Nnoitra-san was heavily injured as well, but was—to his frustration—taken care of by Nel-chan, who often had to knock him out in order to do so.<p>

Orihime waits until Grimmjow and Nel leave to talk with Ulquiorra. After making sure Nnoitra is still unconscious in his room, she makes her way to the kitchen where Ulquiorra is heating up some soup.

"Uh…Ulquiorra-kun?" She sits down at the table, clasping her hands together tightly in her lap.

He looks at her questioningly, "What is it?" Orihime had quickly learning that an injured Ulquiorra was a grumpy Ulquiorra. She is glad he doesn't seem too aggravated anymore.

"What…" Orihime takes a deep breath, "What happened? You said you did delivery! But you and Nel-chan, and Nnoitra-san, and Grimmjow-san are being ranked as fighters! And being sent out during the school week to, to get beaten to death?!" She waves her hands around angrily, before slamming them on the table. "This isn't a job for a high school student, Ulquiorra-kun. Getting injured like this…it's not right." She curls her fingers, digging into the table, hoping to hold back her tears. She can't look at him.

She hears him sigh as he pours the soup into a bowl and brings it over to the table. "Would you like something to eat?" he asks, quietly. She looks up, furious, about to scream at him for trying to changing to subject when he looks away from her and continues speaking. "The man we all work for…Aizen-sama…he is not the type of man you get away from. Grimmjow has been trying for years, and I…I too have thought about leaving, recently." His gaze flickers to her, quickly, before moving on. "Aizen-sama works through the black-market. Mostly, he only needs us to receive or deliver packages, but there are times when deals do not go as planned. What you saw a few days ago was the result of a deal gone wrong."

"And this…Aizen? He is the man you owe a debt to?" she asks tentatively.

He nods. "I am an orphan. Aizen-sama has provided food, clothing, and shelter for me in return for my services. I owe him a great deal."

"Ulquiorra-kun," she says softly, "how long have you been working under Aizen?"

He blinks, "Nine years."

Orihime sighs angrily, "Ulquiorra-kun, I do not think you owe Aizen anything. Yes, he has given you much, but…" she looks down at the scars lining his arms, "he has taken just as much from you as well. What you've had so far was a mutually beneficial deal. But now, you are eighteen years old. You are old enough to take care of yourself. You do not need to work in a job where you are injured so much. You do not need to get hurt so often!"

Ulquiorra is quiet for a few moments. Suddenly, he pushes away his untouched soup and stands up. "I am tired, Woman. Go. I will see you tomorrow." He leaves so abruptly she is unable to say anything at all.

* * *

><p>Because Ulquiorra wasn't fully healed yet, they had decided to have a nice, quiet dinner together on Christmas. Orihime had spent the morning with her aunt, cooking and talking and sewing together. It took twenty-eight jokes before she got her aunt to laugh, but it was a very proud moment for Orihime, who hadn't thought she could have a nice Christmas with family ever again. Her aunt left midday, however, to spend time with a friend in the hospital. She told Orihime to have the dinner at their home, letting Orihime know she still wanted to meet the boyfriend later sometime.<p>

The doorbell rings, and Orihime rushes to open the door and greet Ulquiorra. She is surprised to see Grimmjow standing next to him. Both of them are frowning.

"Now that you have made sure I have not died walking three blocks," Ulquiorra says scathingly, "leave us to our dinner."

"It's not like I wanted to do this," grumbles Grimmjow as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Nel threatened to cut off my—"

"Just go," says Ulquiorra, stepping inside the house.

"Whatever." Grimmjow turns around and makes his way to the road.

"Oh! Um…Merry Christmas, Grimmjow-san!" Orihime yells after him.

He waves at her uncaringly. "Yeah, same." A few seconds later, he is no longer within their sight.

* * *

><p>Although it makes Orihime sad to think about, the house her aunt and uncle had built together was made for a large family. It was lovely, and quite spacious. She takes Ulquiorra's hand in hers as she gives him a tour.<p>

Ulquiorra meets Myrtle for the first time. Orihime giggles as they stare at each other intensely. Finally, Ulquiorra looks back up at her. "From your stories of his grandfather, I had imagined him…larger."

She nods in understanding. "It's a common misunderstanding. It was not his strength, but his leadership skills and tactical knowledge which allowed Myrtletron Beeswax the Great to defeat the Squid Army. And, of course, if you've seen it, the seaweed statue they built in his honor is much larger than the real fish." They watch as Myrtle swims around excitedly in his bowl. "Seems like Myrtle likes you even more now that he's met you in person," she laughs. "You know, he stuck up for you when you disappeared just now. I was all mad, but he assured me you had a good reason."

Ulquiorra doesn't respond and refuses to meet her gaze as they head downstairs to the kitchen. She sets about preparing their dinner.

"My aunt and I made all this together this morning," Orihime says happily. "We, uh, have a better relationship now."

Ulquiorra smiles softly, letting her know he is happy for her. "I will set the table."

* * *

><p>After settling down at the table, Orihime begins to add asparagus, sour cream, crackers, and various other items to her meal. She let Ulquiorra eat the boring, non-Orihimed food.<p>

"Orihime," he starts, and she stiffens, knowing he only uses her name in serous conversations, "earlier, you said Myrtletron Beeswax III told you I had a good reason to leave you. I did not. Aizen-sama's work…I—You mean much more to me than that." He sighs, putting down his fork and holding her gaze. "I have thought a lot about it, but this is the life I am used to. I don't think that I can leave it so easily."

His words are clear to Orihime. "Come with me," she commands him, dragging him from his seat. He follows her obediently as she brings him to a balcony. The sky is clear and dark and littered with stars. The cold air chills her body, but she knows this is Ulquiorra's favorite time of the day. He loves both the moon and the crisp, refreshing cold air. "Listen to me, Ulquiorra-kun." She pulls him close to her and cups his face with both of her hands. He gently places his hands at her waist. "I thought that the day I got you to rightfully apologize for something would be the day we finally fully connected, but this is not what I want. And this is not what you want. You are strong, and smart, and oh so capable. So why are you underestimating yourself so much?" She takes his left hand in hers and brings it against her chest. He can feel the strong beat of her heart against the back of his hand. "So what if you don't know of any life other than fighting? I'll help you find a new life," she speaks sternly, "and so will Nel-chan, and Grimmjow-san, and Nnoitra-san." He snorts and looks at the moon, but she pushes his face back so that their eyes can meet. "You deserve to be happy, Ulquiorra-kun. Don't ruin something so good because you don't understand it. I…You mean a lot to me too."

She can feel him relax against her as they hold one another. "It will be difficult," Ulquiorra states. "Aizen is a dangerous and powerful individual."

"No matter what happens, I'll be with you."

"He might try to hurt us. You."

"Doesn't matter. You—Both of us deserve more than this."

He smiles tenderly, raising the hand not clutched in hers to smooth her hair. "Then it's settled. Now let's get back before the food goes cold."

"Um, before that…" Orihime blushes, but tugs him to her and presses her lips against his. He's shocked at first, but then she feels the smile grow on his lips, and she wonders offhandedly if she might get to see him smile more often now. But then he starts responding to her kiss, moving his lips slowly against hers, and her brain shuts off.

* * *

><p>It isn't until after school starts up again that she sits down with Ulquiorra, Nel, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra to discuss the plan.<p>

"We've decided to testify against Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra tells her as Nel-chan and Grimmjow bring out some snacks.

"The police has been trying to build a case against him for years, but Aizen is smart, and they haven't gotten anything to stick." Nel informs her as she hands Orihime some chips.

Orihime opens the bag and pops a potato chip into her mouth. "So you're all going to testify?"

Nel sighs, "Well, Nnoitra won't, but he's promised not to tell."

Noticing Orihime's cautious look, Nnoitra smirks, "Don't worry yer'self 'bout me, Princess. I don't care fer Aizen much. Just liked the fighting. There's always people who need fighters."

"Right," adds Nel, "and I'll be sure to look after him anyway." They all ignore the nasty look Nnoitra sends Nel.

"The only problem is that we might be put into witness protection," Grimmjow says bluntly, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Witness protection?" Orihime questions.

Ulquiorra nods, "It's possible. Aizen-sama has many connections. Even if we get him and his main contacts put away, there might be others who will want revenge."

"I…I see." Orihime tries not to sound too sad. She never thought that freeing Ulquiorra might pull him away from her.

He takes her hand and rubs circles into the back of it with his thumb. "It's just a possibility. We'll see how it goes."

She smiles at him softly. "And you won't end up going to jail, will you?"

"Not likely," grunts Grimmjow as he munches on some pretzels.

Nelliel nods in agreement, "We'll most likely get immunity for the information we provide."

Feeling relieved, Orihime mutters "Good," before downing the rest of her chips.

* * *

><p>Later, Orihime and Ulquiorra watch an old Batman movie in his apartment. Grimmjow, Nel, and Nnoitra had all gone out for the night—something about getting smashed—and had left the two of them alone. Orihime curls against Ulquiorra's form as she settles next to him with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

He presses a kiss into her hair, throwing his arm around her shoulder, and she can't stop the content smile from forming on her face.

"Orihime," he murmurs, lifting her chin so that their gazes meet, "whatever happens with this, we'll endure it together."

"I know," she whispers. "But for now," she grabs a piece of popcorn and giggles as she pushes it awkwardly between his lips, "let's just enjoy the movie. This is one of my favorite ones."

Despite her declaration, Orihime ends up falling asleep halfway through. Ulquiorra adjusts her to a more comfortable position, placing the popcorn on the coffee table, before draping a blanket across both of them. "Thank you," he says quietly to her sleeping form, gently brushing her hair out her face.

In the end, he too falls asleep on the couch. Both Ulquiorra and Orihime sleep peacefully, wrapped in one another, not even waking to the sounds of drunk, mischievous laughter and camera phone flashes.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**It's very open-ended, but that was the only way to finish this kind of story.**

**Please review! It will help me create better stories for you guys :)**

**If you're looking for a great Ulquihime fic, I recommend checking out TheLadyIntegra's Ikigai. It's fantastically written and Ulquiorra is wonderfully portrayed (and confused. Confused Ulquiorra is the best Ulquiorra).**

**Also, just some quick notes about this fic: The reason I made this was because I wanted a story in which Ulquiorra's and Orihime's roles were reversed. For example, in this story, it is Orihime who is first intrigued by Ulquiorra, not the other way around. Orihime's feelings are also more well known (as opposed to in the manga where her feelings are pretty vague but Ulquiorra's are out in the open), and Orihime is the one who sees Ulquiorra's strengths and gives him the resolve to move on from Aizen's clutches.**

**Lastly, I don't know when I'm going to write again. I do have a few story ideas (A cute NaLu Fairy Tail oneshot, a Hinata-centric Naruto multi-chapter fic, and another Ulquihime multi-chapter Bleach AU), so hopefully I can get those ideas onto paper soon.**

**Also, why isn't Ulquiorra still alive? That aside, I'm sorry if the romance in this story is not that great. I have like literally zero experience since I've run away from all and any of the semi-romantic encounters I've ever had.**

**Anyway, have a great day (or night) and review! It means a lot!**


End file.
